


El patito feo

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [34]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bizarro conoce a Conner, Clark Kent siendo un padre sobreprotector, Jason es un buen amigo, M/M, Superman siendo un tonto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Cuando era un niño, me dijiste que hay momentos en que vale la pena arriesgarse, que estabas dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás” repite recordando aquel instante para mirar a su padre “¿Por qué bizarro no merece ser salvado? ¿es porque vino de un laboratorio? No es culpa suya, tú no me planeaste y aquí me tienes, él no pidió nacer allí y aquí esta, solo es una persona tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo como todos los demás” suelta frustrado
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU) & Clark Kent, Bizarro (DCU) & Conner Kent, Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	El patito feo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! he dado un salto en el tiempo con esta historia XD y se que debo una parte de la relación Conner/Henry, estoy trabajando en ello XD, pero mientras tanto dejo esta pequeña parte que espero les guste :)

Sus sueños se componían de recuerdos luminosos hechos del maíz dorado, risas infantiles, una mujer, su madre le dice algo en su interior, pero otro se contrapone y se pregunta en su alma desamparado ¿de verdad era su madre? y esa pregunta le duele, porque sabe la respuesta, aunque se niega a creerlo porque admitirlo correspondería a una aceptación de su propia creación y naturaleza que prefería ignorar para no caer en la oscuridad.

¿Quién era él?

Superman. Respondían a su alrededor y en su cabeza.

¿Superman?

Sí, él era Superman.

Entonces…si él era Superman, ¿por qué él no se veía como él se veía en su mente? ¿por qué su piel se veía enferma y su cuerpo extraño?, si él era Superman, ¿quién era aquel que volaba en el cielo? no podía haber dos Superman ¿verdad?

“Su estructura molecular no se estabiliza, al contrario, se está auto modificando a este paso no será viable” responde una voz a su alrededor.

“Inyecta la sustancia C, analiza que es lo que ocurre en su cuerpo”

A veces, había tanto dolor en el mundo que prefería seguir soñando, con el sol que nunca ha conocido, pero sabe en lo profundo de su ser como se siente estar de pie bajo de él, con el viento en su rostro, con abrazos cálidos que iluminan su mundo creado por tanto dolor que aguantaba día tras día, una luz, una pequeña y muy brillante luz que veía al cerrar los ojos y lo hacía pensar con decisión que algún día…todo mejoraría.

“Papá”

———————————-////—————————————-

Jason miro a bizarro tararear perdido en su mente mientras enredaba en una corona las margaritas que recogió de algún lado, posiblemente a orillas de la ciudad, y tenía amontonada en una enorme caja.

“Eso es una bonita corona ¿para quien es?” pregunta inclinándose sobre le grandote.

Hacia una semana aproximado que habían liberado a Bizarro conformado un equipo junto con Artemisa, una asociación extraña y bastante demente, al menos no era el único que lo veía pues Batman les había enviado una advertencia de que se comportaran sino la liga tendría que intervenir.

Detrás de ellos Artemisa afilaba su…hacha, bueno, lo que sea.

Tan desconcertado estaba en su nueva situación que se perdió la respuesta suave de bizarro por lo que con un “¿Qué dijiste?” pidió al…¿Kryptoneano? Repetirse.

“Mi hijo”

Aquí a mente de Jason se fue a la mierda.

“¿Ah?” pregunto como un estúpido.

“Para mi hijo” explico por tercera vez sin problemas

Quizás el efecto del Lázaro estaba volviendo. Pensó preocupado, pero aun así le siguió el juego.

“¿Tienes un hijo?”

Bizarro asintió.

Esto estaba muy mal, quizás Jasón no fue a la universidad, mierda, siendo sincero él no termino ni la escuela porque bueno los muertos no terminan la escuela además que se volvió un asesino psicópata, pero está seguro de que alguien creado en un tubo de probeta no puede tener hijo, además bizarro ni siquiera sabe lo que es dos más dos como va a saber cómo se hacen los niños.

“¿Así?” pregunto desconfiado “¿Y como se llama?” pregunto obviamente sin esperar una respuesta o quizás algún tipo de “un perrito llamado juan o una rata”

“Conner” contesto con simpleza y si el cerebro de Jason no se hizo mierda antes ahora definitivamente lo había hecho.

“Mierda”

\----------------------------------//----------------------------------------------

Esto no era parte del plan, definitivamente no era parte del plan.

“¿Qué hace eso aquí?” pregunto Superman frunciendo el ceño amenazante mientras liberaba feromonas que gritaban ADVERTENCIA haciéndolo tensarse con el sentido murciélago encendido y a Bizarro encogerse asustado.

Cuando Conner metió mano a la liga de la justicia le indico a Jasón la ubicación de la guarida junto a una tarjeta de entrada, porque el pequeño super es para él como el pequeño hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, antes que cualquier Robin fuera digno de ese puesto, con su sentido del humor pillo y su tendencia equiparable a la de Jasón de ver el mundo arder, fueron el equipo imparable, hasta que, por supuesto, se volvió un zombi viviente, metafóricamente. Nunca habia usado esta tarjeta, no tenía interés en meterse con la liga y si quería quedar con Conner simplemente lo esperaría a fuera de donde este con su motocicleta y listo, sin embargo al ver a Bizarro tan empecinado en el beta como su hijo no tuvo más remedio que traerlo a ver a Luthor para intentar aclarar las cosas.

Quizás si debió de haber reservado una cita.

“¿Y bien?” pregunto Superman amenazante.

Jason sin embargo enmascaro como todo un maestro la incomodidad encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose las manos al pantalón.

“Vinimos a ver a Conner”

“Esa cosa no se acercará al joven Luthor” soltó Superman de inmediato y Jasón no pudo evitar levantar la ceja divertido.

hechando un vistazo alrededor confirmo sus sospechas. Había personal, obviamente super no revelaría su relación.

“Biz quiere conocerlo, no es de tu interés” indico para mirar a una persona y preguntar por el paradero del Luthor ignorando como el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso.

“e-el joven Luthor-” va a contestar cuando otra voz se interpone.

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunta un chico de cabello rubio y mismo uniforme de todos los trabajadores de Lexcorp.

La mente de Jasón pico al verlo, lo conocía lo sabía, típico alfa alto y de mirada fría.

“¿Nos conocemos?” pregunta confundido.

“No lo creo” responde inmediatamente con cara de póker como si su presencia les resbalara “de todas maneras Luthor salió a una reunión, no volverá en un tiempo” indica y Jasón aprieta los labios en una fina línea “¿lo esperan?” pregunto el hombre.

Podrían, pero Biz llama mucho la atención y no se muestra muy cómodo con la multitud. Le da una mirada a su amigo quien se mueve nervioso bajo la expresión de Superman.

“No se quedan” interrumpe la voz de Superman para ordenar un “síganme” muy autoritario que hace a Jasón suspirar y murmurarle al chico un “dile que estuvimos aquí” para irse junto a Biz del lugar.

\----------------------------//---------------------------------------

Clark estaba horrorizado, esa…cosa, creada a partir de un robo de su propio ADN, que podía descontrolarse en cualquier momento, no se acercara a su hijo, no mientras él viviera.

“¿Qué quieres?” pregunta frunciendo el ceño una vez afuera del edificio.

“Venga super” comienza Jason con su típico todo despreocupado y Clark se sentía subir su molestia.

“No estoy hablando contigo” corta de inmediato haciendo al chico callarse.

Él podía llevarse muy bien con los hijos de Bruce, uno de ellos era su ahijado, los había visto crecer y mejorar, pero de entre todos Conner tenía que hacerse amigo del más volátil y lo sabía, Jason había tenido una infancia distinta, su educación era un abismo de distancia entre lo que Clark vivió en su cálida granja y Lex vivió en su lujosa vida, pero ¿su hijo no podía hacerse amigo de un niño más…normal? Y sí, la relación con Tim era buena y cuando surgió pensó que todo el asunto de Jason quedaría de lado, pero no fue así.

_“Es una mala influencia Lex, Jason es muy volátil” había pronunciado una tarde después que Conner llamó para indicar que saldría a comer con el otro alfa._

_“Con todo el amor, Clark, nadie tiene el control suficiente como para influenciar a Conner” bromeo Lex sin tranquilizarlo._

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres con **mi** hijo?” pregunto viendo al otro ser encogerse nervioso.

“Bizarro solo quería conocer al pequeño Conner” contesta nervioso en una imagen demasiado extraña para un ser de su tamaño.

“No conocerás a Conner, no te acercaras a él sino yo mismo me encargare de que te arrepientas” amenaza ignorando las exclamaciones de Jasón junto a las maldiciones para despegar hacia el cielo.

Esa cosa no se acercaría a su hijo mientras él respire.

\----------------------//---------------------------------------

Bizarro estaba muy triste porque no podría ver al pequeño Conner y no le extraña, él era un monstruo, el pequeño Conner tan luminoso no debería de acercarse a alguien tan horrible como él.

“Ey Biz, ánimo, te prometo que lo veras” prometió rojo, pero bizarro no respondió, guardando la pequeña caja con regalos que encontró y le gustaban en un lugar apartado y seguro. No quería deshacerse de estos, los había conservado pensando en el pequeño Conner.

“Bizarro no vera al pequeño Conner, no es bueno para el pequeño Conner”

“Claro que no, no digas eso amigo, super solo estaba siendo un padre sobreprotector, a Conner le agradaras un montón” prometió rojo.

Bizarro no dijo nada, simplemente observo perdido la televisión.

¿El pequeño Conner lo odiaría también?

El mundo era muy oscuro de repente, vacío, sin color. Uno de los hombres malos que lo habían creado le inyectaron una cosa rara que cegó su visión y lo hizo sentir muy mal, era como…si estuviera enojado por todo, como si odiara a todo el mundo. Destrozo casas, asusto a las personas, el bizarro normal se sentiría muy culpable y arrepentido por todo, pero en esos momentos solo se sentía bien, lo que lo asustaba mucho.

En su interior pedía que alguien lo detuviera.

Que Superman viniera y terminara con todo.

Y lo hizo, el hombre al que bizarro admiraba lo lanzo por los aires alrededor de la ciudad, golpeándose mutuamente por los lugares hasta que en un movimiento de Bizarro lo noqueo, dejándolo tirado inconsciente en medio de la calle y los autos volcados.

Una imagen le recordó aquello que le habían quitado.

“Pequeño Conner” murmuro sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, cálido, casi maravillado que aquella persona existiera.

Era mucho más alto y delgado, vestía un traje muy lujoso y bonito que se había ensuciado un poco cuando bizarro entro por el techo del edificio cayendo en el centro frente al pequeño Conner para avanzar hacia él y detenerse a unos tres metros, aun con un arma del tipo de pelo amarillo que hablo con rojo hace algunos días.

“¡Aléjate de él!” le gruño oliendo raro mientras avanzaba con lentitud sin quitarle la vista.

Otras chicas de cabello oscuro se sumaron al chico para apuntarle con armas. Eso enojo mucho a Bizarro comenzando a encender su visión de hielo.

Los eliminaría por ser groseros.

“Hola” interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

Bizarro volteo para mirar sorprendido al pequeño Conner mientras su corazón latía acelerado.

¿Le había hablado? ¿a él? Lo estaba mirando.

El corazón de Bizarro pareció crecer al doble de su tamaño en su pecho cuando el pequeño Conner le lanzo una suave sonrisa.

“Hola, así que tú debes ser Biz” saludo el pequeño Conner con tranquilidad para caminar hacia Bizarro, aunque dos de las otras personas le dijeron que no lo hiciera.

“El pequeño Conner le estaba hablando a Bizarro” comento Bizarro incrédulo mirando con mejor atención al pequeño Conner quien se mostraba un poco confundido, aunque seguía sonriendo.

“Bueno me llaman de muchas maneras, supongo que tú puedes llamarme así”

“Bizarro esta muy feliz de conocer al pequeño Conner” saluda nervioso.

“Me alegro también de conocerte” saluda el pequeño Conner dándole una gran sonrisa “espero que podamos conversar después de esto” comenta dejando a Bizarro confundido hasta que cinco segundos después tiene una aguja clavada contra su piel de un brillo azul que lo hace caer al suelo adolorido.

De inmediato las voces de alrededor se vuelven más y más fuertes, pero bizarro se siente tan mal que solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la oscuridad como siempre.

\----------------------------//------------------------------------

Cuando Henry le indico que un chico con chaqueta de cuero y botas junto a un hombre enorme que se hacía llamar Biz llegaron a la sede y al parecer hicieron enojar a Superman Conner no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

Sabia quien era Bizarro y gracias a los medios también lo sabia todo el mundo, un clon de Superman que se había aliado con el forajido Red Hood y una amazona de nombre Artemis. Los medios los habían denominado la trinidad oscura, referencia a los actuales y a Conner no pudo evitar agradarle ese nombre. Era perfecto en su opinión, aunque a su padre no parecía pensar igual. Había comentado al respecto con su madre durante días, momentos tensos en su hogar donde su madre le explicaba los pro y contras de la clonación molecular y su padre repasaba en voz alta los peligros de dicha creación sin embargo Conner no podía evitar sentirse fascinado.

Ese ser, hombre, no era su padre, lo había visto en los análisis que su madre dejo convenientemente sobre su escritorio.

Ambos sabían que lo mejor era estar informados.

Era imposible clonar a su padre, todos los científicos lo sabían, el ADN kryptoneano era inestable y su clonación solo acarreaba la autodestrucción y finalmente el fracaso, pero esta persona, Bizarro como se hacia llamar, estaba ahí, frente a él, y por los datos y su apariencia Conner podía ver que algo salió mal con su ADN, quizás una mutación lo suficientemente importante para alterar la apariencia y habilidades, pero no del todo caótico como para llevar a la destrucción molecular.

“Fantástico” había murmurado en la oficina de la sede Justicie en medio de una reunión con la carpeta de Bizarro sobre la que debería de haber estado analizando.

Braham levanto una ceja en su dirección, claramente sospechoso mientras Cynthia lo ignoro, el curso de acción más sabia en opinión de Conner, y Erika puso los ojos en blanco molesta.

“Si podemos centrarnos en lo actual” regaño Henry y Conner levanto la mirada para dar un chequeo rápido a los datos en la pantalla.

“La opción tres”

“¿John Constantine?” pregunto Erika aburrida mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

“Lo mejor es ir por la chica amazona, parece tener conocimiento de batallas y puede provocar más daño que un…¿exorcista?” sugirió Henry.

Erika soltó un resoplido para levantar su carpeta.

“Más de veinte años y alfa, tiene tendencias ninfoniaticas” suelta divertida recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte de Henry.

Claramente ellos no saben quién es ese hombre.

“Iremos a por él, la liga lo indico como máxima prioridad a revisar” decidió sin hacer contacto visual lo que le valió una mirada molesta por parte de la única omega en la sala.

Dando la reunión por cerrada se levanto de la silla para dejar sin ceremonias el archivo que no estaba leyendo y concentrarse en el que si tenía su atención para pasar junto a todos y seguir con el trayecto hacia su propia oficina. Cerrando la puerta, saco su celular y marco un número de memoria.

“Pensé que no me llamarías”

“He estado ocupado” explica.

“Ah sí, el proyecto Justice ¿no?” Jason se ríe en el otro extremo de la línea. Todo lo que moleste a la liga le hace gracia. 

“Me dijo un pajarito que viniste a verme” pronuncia viendo a Henry entrar y detenerse en la puerta.

“Super casi me calcino con su visión” se queja Jasón.

“Él no haría eso” responde bajando el perfil “simplemente te daría un paseo único, a ti te gusta lo extremo” indica y Jason hace un sonido de sarcasmo “¿Cómo está el grandote?”

“Aún fuera de combate ¿Qué planeas?”

Conner le da una mirada a Henry.

“Iré a dar una visita”

\---------------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------------

Llegar a la guarida de Red Hood no fue difícil, aunque Conner preferiría un lugar más cómodo como una casa o departamento no una fortaleza de metal llena de armas y desorden, pero no se quejaría e incluso le indicaría a Erika, Henry y Cynthia que guardaran silencio y no hicieran ningún movimiento brusco o violento en la visita, Jason podía ser un amigo antiguo, sin embargo eso no quitaba el factor lázaro lo que provocó que tuviera que ignorar a Erika y su pregunta sobre si tenía tendencias suicidas.

Entrando al lugar fue recibido por la capucha roja, quien levanto las cejas en dirección a sus guardaespaldas, haciendo que Conner le informe que no tenia que preocuparse por nada, ganándose un asentimiento.

Era extraño como un ser tan grande e imponente como Bizarro podía parecer tan pequeño e indefenso sentado frente a un televisor enorme, viendo la película del patito feo.

¿En serio? ¿el patito feo?

“Para eso mejor le pones Dumbo, ya que te gusta hacerlo deprimirse” le soltó con sarcasmo a Jason quien le mostro las palmas de las manos en muestra de inocencia, informándole que en realidad es para hacerlo sentir mejor, especial por ser diferente del resto y Conner no se sintió completamente seguro al respecto.

Cuando uno se siente deprimido tiende a centrarse más en la oscuridad que en la luz que habita en el mundo.

Balanceándose un poco en la punta de sus pies, se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos lentamente y sin sonido hacia Bizarro.

“Hola” saludo con tono suave haciendo saltar al gran hombre que lo miro nervioso, evitando sus ojos como un niño asustado “¿Qué ves?” pregunto fingiendo curiosidad. De niño había visto esa película un millón de veces con una mirada aburrida en comparación a la expresión maravillada y a veces triste de su padre.

_“¿Por qué papá se ve tan triste cuando ve el patito feo?”_

_“Tu padre tiene un deseo arraigado de pertenecer a la sociedad”_

“El patito feo” contesta Bizarro sin mirarlo a lo que Conner hace un sonido de comprensión preguntando si podía sentarse a verlo junto a él, recibiendo una mirada incrédula junto a murmullos sobre “el pequeño Conner quiere sentarse junto a Bizarro”

Después de un asentimiento y sin importar si se arrugaría su traje, tomo asiento en la alfombra con Bizarro a su lado y sus compañeros junto a la pared simplemente mirando con atención como transcurría la escena.

El patito era apartado, decepcionado una y otra vez del mundo que lo vio nacer, no tenia un lugar al que pertenecer, no tenia una familia a la cual volver…o eso pensaba, porque al llegar el final mira a los cisnes sorprendido de su similitud y Conner siente que es el momento en que debe hablar.

“Nosotros somos esos cisnes” pronuncia con tranquilidad sintiendo la mirada de Bizarro en él. “no importan las circunstancias de nuestra venida al mundo, somos familia” explica para encontrarse con el rostro conocido y a la vez extraño.

“¿Bizarro es familia del pequeño Conner?” pregunta el hombre con voz pequeña.

“Por supuesto, tú vendrías siendo como…” se detiene a pensarlo cuando el otro kryptoneano salta emocionado.

“Bizarro es el papá del pequeño Conner” interrumpe Bizarro y Conner sonríe divertido.

“Oh no” responde viendo la expresión caer en angustia “Superman es mi padre y tú…vendrías siendo el hermano de mi padre, por tanto, tú eres mi tío” explico viendo como en el rostro de Bizarro se levanta la esperanza con destellos de confusión “un tío es…como un papá, pero mucho más genial” explica divertido y los ojos brillan de emoción.

“¿Bizarro es el tío genial del pequeño Conner?”

“Oh sí, tú eres el tío más genial que tengo y déjame decirte que tengo parientes muy extraños” explica con un guiño.

\------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------

“Me desobedeciste” soltó Superman frunciéndole el ceño mientras Conner mira el paisaje pintado en tonos rojizos del atardecer a través de su ventana con la espalda recta y los brazos en su espalda.

Era un hermoso atardecer.

A unos metros de él, sentados en la mesa de reuniones, Cynthia, Henry y Erika se tensan en temor.

“No, simplemente no escuche tu sugerencia” explica para voltear a mirarlo.

No se ve feliz, le había advertido al respecto, ordenándole que no se acercara al clon, que era peligroso y un montón de advertencias de las negativas consecuencias, sabia que no era una sugerencia, pero Conner al superar la mayoría de edad y tener más de un millón de dólares en su cuenta bancaria por acciones invertidas durante su infancia y adolescencia simplemente dejo de tomar cada comentario de sus padres como una orden a la que debía de acatar por mandato real reemplazándola por una posible acción a tomar.

_“Cuando tenia veintiuno mi padre aun movía los hilos sobre mí, no quiero eso para ti, eres libre, eres tu propia persona, eres mi hijo, nuestro hijo y como tal, se que tomaras las decisiones adecuadas”_

“No fue una sugerencia” remarca su padre enojado y sabe por instinto que Cynthia debe estar con la mano en la pistola.

La bala no hará nada y su padre tampoco.

“¿Y? ¿acaso me vas a encerrar en el ático cuando vengan situaciones que no te agradan?” pregunto tranquilo a lo que su padre se froto el entrecejo, signo de un dolor de cabeza psicológico en progreso, murmurando que no sea dramático y que no se refería a eso.

Va a mirar de nuevo por la ventana, descartando la rabieta de su padre cuando este lo toma por el hombro y lo voltea, pronunciando su nombre con frustración para llamar su atención.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo?

Cynthia comienza a mencionar que quizás deberían de posponer la reunión pero Conner descarta aquello, no van a detener esto, estaba programado y él no tienen una agenda tan amplia como para estarla moldeando a las pataletas de su padre.

“Conner” vuelve a llamar su padre.

“No lo apartare, ahora él es mi familia” asegura con el mentón en alto y la mirada decidida observado como una serie de emociones transcurre por el rostro de su padre, tantas que no puede nombrar y sin embargo, el hombre mayor suelta un carraspeo para agitar las manos frente a él impaciente y enojado.

“Él no es familia hijo, es un arma creada en un laboratorio, es un robo de mi ADN”

“Es un ser que respira y siente, y es distinto a ti, actúa diferente-”

“¡Exactamente!” exclama su padre “y puede ser peligroso, para ti o ellos” explica apuntando hacia la mesa “puede perder el control-”

“Como todos nosotros” termina y de nuevo batallan con los ojos “ÉL es MI familia” repite y su padre parece llegar a su punto máximo soltando un “¡por Dios!” por lo que se da media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por la habitación con pares de ojos mirándolo ansiosos.

Los segundos pasan, el aire comienza a despejarse, pero no ha terminado ya que vuelve acercarse a él en ese tono conciliador, dulce, que le recuerda mucho a cuando era niño y quería hacer algo que estaba mal y sus padres trataban de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, que se comportara.

“Conner, hijo” vuelve a llamar y él ya se está cansando de esto así que interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar.

“¿Por qué lo odias tanto?” pregunta y la palabra odio hace que su padre haga una mueca porque esta dentro de sus valores no odiar al resto de las personas, solo ser…ligeramente adverso a ciertos individuos.

Confirmando sus pensamientos el hombre mayor suelta un “no lo odio” que lo hace poner los ojos en blanco.

“Suficiente” vuelve a cortar fijando a su padre con su mirada, pero él no da marcha atrás.

“Conner, no lo volverás a ver” sentencia.

“No” suelta decidido dejando la habitación en silencio unos instantes, como si fuese un acto imperdonable que le negara algo a Superman.

Los hombros de su padre se tensan.

“Si lo vuelves a ver estaré muy decepcionado” advierte sin embargo a él le refala.

“No moriré por aquello y tú no me odiaras por eso”

“Hijo-”

“Cuando era un niño, me dijiste que hay momentos en que vale la pena arriesgarse, que estabas dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás” repite recordando aquel instante para mirar a su padre “¿Por qué bizarro no merece ser salvado? ¿es porque vino de un laboratorio? No es culpa suya, tú no me planeaste y aquí me tienes, él no pidió nacer allí y aquí esta, solo es una persona tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo como todos los demás” suelta frustrado.

¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? Piensa viendo a su padre mirarlo con la respiración contenida.

“Bien” suelta unos segundos después.

Él entrecierra los ojos sospechoso, viendo al hombre dar media vuelta enojado para caminar hacia la puerta.

“Superman” llama haciéndolo detenerse a medio camino para mirarlo.

“Si me entero de que lo amenazas, aunque sea una advertencia, o le dices algo a Jason…tendremos problemas” advierte sin mirarlo, el atardecer…esta muriendo en el horizonte.

Su padre parece no creerlo.

“¿Ha esto hemos llegado?” pregunta en tono cansado, como si fuese todo culpa de Conner, como si fuese un pecado pensar diferente.

“No hemos llegado a nada, aun, todo depende de ti” especifica a lo que su padre le da una mirada ofendida y hartada para dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Es llegando a la puerta que vuelve a llamarlo, esta vez con un “papá” que lo hace voltear nuevamente hacia él.

Sabe que tiene toda la atención de las distintas personas en él, pero no importa, tranquilo, en paz, mira a su padre con calidez.

“Te quiero” suelta porque no está demás decirlo y la expresión enojada de su padre cae en una adolorida, como si lamentara todo lo anterior, casi como accionar un interruptor.

La habitación está en silencio, su pecho es cálido.

Los ojos de su padre lo son también.

“Y yo a ti hijo” responde sin vergüenza alguna y Conner vuelve a mirar al exterior y Superman sale de la habitación.

Hoy fue un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal me gusta mucho el paralelismo que existe entre la situación de Bizarro en esta historia, es decir, creado en un laboratorio y se rechazado por Superman, y el origen de Conner en los comics y mis otras historias, siento que es un momento que puede darle una mayor perspectiva al problema y ayudar a que Clark madure y procese todo mucho mejor.  
> Como siempre sus comentarios son bien valorados y agradecidos :)  
> Besos <3


End file.
